Winter Solstice Festival 2013
December 19, 2013 - December 29, 2013 Winter Solstice 2013 forum guide Event Breakdown: *Defeat monsters no more than 4 levels below your own to collect Sugar Beets *Snowmen (located in wilderness locations) will trade 1 Sugar Beet for a stack of Snow Essences. *Use 25x Sugar Beets to enter the Winter Summit event map. Enter through a portal in any urban city. *Collect Honey Cookies to complete the event. *Collect and open presents along the way for bonus prizes *Defeat the boss Snow Paws using Snow Essences. Daily login prize: Solstice Stocking = 100x Snow Essences + 40x Sugar Beets Progress Collect Queen Antonia's honey cookies. Honey cookies provide a 0,5% faster attack speed for 5 minutes; can be stacked up to 5x. *45 Honey cookies = Gem Bag x3 *90 Honey cookies = file:drak14.png 20 *155 Honey cookies = Frost Bomb x20 *240 Honey cookies = file:drak14.png 20 *345 Honey cookies = Essence of Destruction x999 *470 Honey cookies = file:drak14.png 20 *625 Honey cookies = Crystal of Truth x1000 *810 Honey cookies = file:drak14.png 50 *1025 Honey cookies = Royal Roasted Pheasant *1270 Honey cookies = file:drak14.png 50 *1545 Honey cookies = Diligent Gnome *1855 Honey cookies = file:drak14.png 50 *2200 Honey cookies = Snowman *2580 Honey cookies = file:drak14.png 50 *3000 Honey cookies = Throw Snowball (Emote) *3460 Honey cookies = file:drak14.png 50 *3980 Honey cookies = Winter Solstice Gem Bag *4620 Honey cookies = file:drak14.png 50 *5220 Honey cookies = Reindeer (Mount) *6100 Honey cookies = file:drak14.png 50 *6800 Honey cookies = Solstice Star (Gem) *7920 Honey cookies = file:drak14.png 100 *8680 Honey cookies = Nightmare 'Frosty Wasteland' *9000 Honey cookies = Winter Festival Bag (Cloak) *9000 Honey cookies = file:drak14.png 110 Total = file:drak14.png 620 Shop Items sold by Phestos in Kingshill: Snowman Snowmen have cropped up in wilderness areas looking for a nose. Click to trade one Snow Beet for a stack of Snow Essences (2x, 5x, 10x, 20x, 50x or 100x). 8 snowmen located in each wilderness location; resets 6 min 10 sec after being clicked. Only the player who opens the snowman will receive a drop, even in a group. Big Paws Mini-Bosses Each miniboss (1-7) always drops Honey Cookies, normal mode: 10x, 20x(rare), or 50x (very rare), hard mode:10x, 50x(rare), or 100x (very rare) Boss Big Paws drops 150x, 250x or 300x Honey Cookies on normal mode, 250x, 400x or ???x on hard mode. To kill Big Paws you need to use Snow Essences. ' ' 1) Gnorbel the Cookie Monster 2) Hulking Cookie Gorger 3) Gwib the Cookie Thief 4) Klirr the Wintry 5) Shepp the Snow Sludge 6) Knarrts the Fir Tree 7) Mamf the Cookie Crusher 8) Big Paws Winter Summit - Hard Quests Queen Antonia: *Honey-Coated Winter Solstice Festival Phestos: *The Winter Solstice Cookie Massacre *Royal Presents Jullov & Family: *A Solstice Tale (3/3) *Ice Princess *Master of Snow Presents Unwrap presents for many different types of rewards! All normal mobs, champions and bosses have a chance to drop presents of all colors. Champions+ have a higher chance of dropping rarer presents. Receive the best reward from Gold presents: Green < Blue < Violet < Gold Presents will stack up to 10x per inventory slot. Possible rewards: *Andermant *Coins *'white' / Improved / Magic / Extraordinary / Legendary equipment. *Emotes: Throw Snowball, Build Snowman *Costumes: Snowman (consumable),Solstice Scoundrel *Knowledge *Snow Essence *Sugar Beets *Crystals of Truth *Solstice Uniques Event Items Holiday Gear: Piggies The Piggies are back! Many thanks for these images. These piggies can be found in the normal and hard map. Map1 - Green, Map2 - Purple, Map3 - Red, Map4 - Yellow. Piggie Map 1= |-|Piggie Map 2 = |-|Piggie Map 3 = |-|Piggie Map 4 = Category:Events Category:Winter Solstice Festival